Aconite
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: After Sakura is poisoned on a mission, Kabuto decides to help her out. Sakura has no choice but to agree, even if his sadistic ways may cause her more pain. In fact, Sakura thought, he actually looked concerned. But she knew better than to believe that.


**Hello everybody! This dark fanfic is a bit of a change from my normal happy-go-lucky Twilight fanfictions, but hey, everybody needs a change once in a while. **

**This suddenly popped into my mind for no reason whatsoever. **

**Kabuto is my favorite character from _Naruto_ so I wrote this little fanfic about him and who I think he should be with: Sakura.**

_**Warning: Blood, gore, and sexual references if you squint. Read on at your own risk. Enjoy~**_

_**[Recommended songs: "Just a Girl" by No Doubt / "You're Not Here" by Akira Yamaoka ]**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aconite<span>**

He wanted to see her in pain, writhing and screaming as his chakra flowed violently through her body, control and contorting her nervous system.

Everything she did, as she screamed and jerked in pain, was a direct result of his eerie smile and piercing eyes that bore into her own eyes. She wanted to run and she wanted to cry and fight back, but to show resentment would give him pleasure, and even in such a situation, she would never succumb to his insanity.

Instead of clawing at his arms like her conscience was willing her to do, she kept still, doing nothing but shaking her head back and forth, almost as a pendulum on the table keeping time with the shocks of pure pain that flowed through her system.

The silver-haired medical ninja just watched and grinned in amusement, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Just to toy with him a little, Sakura closed her eyes.

In addition to the immense pain searing through her veins, Kabuto roughly grabbed her face, commanding her to open her eyes.

"Look at me," Kabuto growled. "I want to see the pain in your eyes."

She did as she was told, afraid of more shocks running through her body.

His right hand was connected to her chest with a sickening green glow as he pushed large amounts of chakra quickly into her veins, making her body pulse in pain sickeningly.

Her mouth was closed tight, biting her tongue and inside lip to distract her from the pain. The blood began to drip out of her mouth and began to seep onto her pink outfit, staining it a demonic shade of red.

Kabuto watched as the blood pooled and he chuckled.

"You can scream, my darling," he smiled. "It's alright."

Sakura mistakenly spat at him as she tried to speak, blood flying onto his silver hair and splattering on his glasses.

This only made everything worse and he let his chakra flow freely, in and out of her body, recycling it with the poison.

"Do you think that's enough? Hmm, Sakura? Are you ready to stop?," Kabuto moved closer, nearly touching his lips to hers.

Sakura dropped her hands to her sides, grasping the edges of the metal examination table that she was being held upon by the weight of her captor's body.

He laughed. The echo of insanity reverberated in the solemn room, amplifying his spirits.

Sakura flinched at the sound, and all the pain began to dull down as Kabuto withdrew his hand from her chest. He stood up near the table and straightened himself up, reaching for a vial and a syringe from the nearby tray.

With Sakura still shaking and writhing in pain from the ordeal, she watched him fill the syringe and grab an alcohol swab.

But, this time, instead of the normal injection in the arm, he reached for her neck and steadied her head with one hand. He wiped the base of her neck with the alcohol swab and replaced it on the tray.

"This may hurt a little more," he said, looking down at her. "But you already knew that- right? My fellow medic-nin? Hmm?"

Sakura tried her best to stay as still as possible. If she moved and he jerked his hand, her jugular vein could be torn and she would be seriously injured, which would make her situation that much worse.

She felt the sting as the cold needle slipped through her skin. Kabuto looked lost in thought as he injected the drug into her system.

When he finished, he withdrew the needle and put pressure on the area with a piece of gauze.

Sakura began to feel relief as her body stilled and her breathing began to return to normal.

Kabuto looked down at her for a moment.

"Feel better?," he asked.

He seemed genuinely concerned, but Sakura knew better than to believe that he could ever be concerned about the welfare of one of his enemies.

"Y-yes," she answered, more blood staining her lips and running down her chin.

As soon as she regained complete control of her body, her stomach lurched. She turned to her right, away from Kabuto, and violently vomited blood onto the floor.

"The antidote is what causes the vomiting. It will run its course in the next 48 hours," Kabuto looked at her.

With that, he turned and walked slowly to the door, lingering for a second as his hand touched the doorknob.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

He left the room and pulled in the door behind him.

Sakura began to think that maybe there was hope for him. Maybe he wasn't as evil as everybody had suggested. He is a medic-nin, after all. She vowed that when she got back to Konohagakure, she would tell Tsunade about this encounter.

"T-thank you," Sakura stuttered to the empty room.

She learned something new today: beware of aconite.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please, take a second to review! I'd really appreciate it. :)<strong>

**04/03/2011**


End file.
